whitelotussocietyfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Burke
Anthony Burke is a Human fighter and a main protagonist of the Redemption campaign. He is played by F. Background (Feel free to fill this out yourself, F) Anthony served as a sergeant with the 78th platoon of the Greyland Crown Army, and was in command of Azlan, Milo, Jennifer, Lurkey Jr., Nala, Barry Longacre, Saunders, Thompson, Jared, Garrett, and Fletcher. Call to Action Anthony was one of the nine adventurers summoned anonymously to the Adventurer's Guild in Lathannan. While in Lathannan, Anthony stayed at the Fish & Father Inn, along with with Zook, Azlan, and Keahi. Anthony spent his free time in Lathannan browsing at an armory before returning to the Adventurer's Guild, where they were introduced to the rest of the party. Anthony approached Keahi, and the two became friendly towards each other. Once his belongings had been retrieved from the inn, Anthony traveled by coach to Haver, sharing a room with Azlan and Zook. He allowed Keahi, uncomfortable sharing a room with Aeschylius, to bunk with him. Ambush on Naomhgorm Island After departing from Haver by boat, the party's boat crashed on shore due to an incomplete quickening spell by Blazing-Mind. Anthony retrieved Ekwefi from the wreckage, then defended the party when three cultists from the Church of Redemption ambushed them on the beach. The party, Aeschylius weakened and Ekwefi and Chinou injured, camped in a monastic hillside house for the night. Anthony remained behind with Zook when Steelback took Ekwefi, Blazing-Mind, and Aeschylius to the cathedral, though he was highly suspicious. The pair then went to alert Azlan, but accidentally stumbled upon a patrolling cultist instead. Anthony and Azlan fended off the cultist and reunited with the scouts, but the Church then set the swath of forest they were camped in ablaze, forcing them to flee towards the cathedral. Anthony, Azlan, and Zook agreed to act as a rescue party for their captured friends, waiting for their teammates to enter the cathedral before following in secret. Anthony's flashbacks became very pronounced as they approached the cathedral, perhaps due to the stress of the situation. Ambushed by Loreli in a stairwell, Anthony was then taken to the Cathedral's catacombs and detained by a pair of cultists. Anthony managed to wrest free and knocked Vesper into the ritual fireball, causing the cultists to panic. In the chaos, Anthony saved Vesper from exploding, then escaped with him to the beach, where Blazing-Mind sent them and several others adrift in one of the cultists' dinghys. As he escaped, he had an intense flashback, but Loreli appeared in it, ostensibly having invaded his mind. Adrift at Sea Onboard the boat, Anthony mourned Saunders, pondering his reflection in the water and singing. He warned Azlan against taking the Ichor of Hale Health, and was generally very protective towards Azlan and Vesper, warning the latter not to speak to anybody besides him. He also had a long, private talk with Keahi. Halburton and Chalcedony Anthony and the others were detained by Mandragora Hearst due to speeding when their boat entered the Halburtonian harbor. Mandragora brought them back to the Magistrates' Headquarters through a Two-Way Mirror, and handed them over to Darwen Abbas, who took the group to White Lotus. At White Lotus, Anthony requested to visit Barry Longacre while Darwen and Ingrid reviewed the events on Naomhgorm. Dawnbringer agreed and sent him to Barry's through the Geoculus. He was accompanied by Azlan. After a tense exchange at the door, Barry then invited Anthony and Azlan in for tea, promising to show them his work. Barry repeatedly said he and Anthony 'would stand together now'. He then brought them to his basement to show them Saunders' reanimated body, but trapped them and directed Saunders to kill Anthony when he declared his distrust of Barry. Personality Anthony is authoritative and fatherly, showing compassion towards the others in his party but also being firm with them. He is sensitive and has not moved on from the recent loss of his platoon in the war. Anthony has frequent flashbacks, causing him to stumble occasionally or black out in moments of strenuous activity. Relationships Azlan Anthony was Azlan's sergeant during the war, and initially regarded them with misgivings due to their desertion of the army. However, the two have reconciled. Anthony is protective, nearly patronizing, towards Azlan at times, and has their best interests in mind. They work well together, and often team up, such as when Azlan accompanied him to Barry's. Zook Anthony is somewhat neutral towards Zook, and generally acts disdainful around him. He doesn't have patience for Zook's antics, but rarely is bothered enough to truly scold him. Anthony has not shown trust towards Zook, and the two rarely work together outside of a group. Keahi Keahi and Anthony have a high degree of trust in one another. Keahi confided her background to Anthony, under the conditions he was not to tell it to the group. Zook has implied they are attracted to each other, though this doesn't seem to be backed up in conversation. Vesper Anthony rescued Vesper when he was trapped in the fireball, and as such is responsible for his inclusion in the party. He is very protective towards Vesper and advised the boy not to speak to the others without consulting him first. He allowed Vesper to stay with the Magistrates in Halburton. Saunders Anthony and Saunders were in the same platoon and dating when Saunders was killed in combat. Anthony is deeply attached to Saunders, and Saunders frequently appears in his flashbacks. He has Saunders' name tattooed on his forehead. He has been shown to see Saunders in everything, with the Elven cultist reminding him of his former boyfriend. Appearance Anthony is about average height for an adult male human, with a bald head and blue eyes. He is covered in tattoos of names and symbols honoring those who were killed in combat in his various platoons. He wears his officer's coat over a yellow tunic, with the blue jacket being patched and stained in several places. He carries a pack. Anthony is currently thirty-four years old. =